Ángel
by Alexandrina Romanov
Summary: Tony Stark creía que lo sabía todo, luego descubrió que no todos los ángeles provienen del cielo, otros salen del hielo. Steph Rogers era un buen ejemplo de eso.
1. Lampo

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic. Como creo en el derecho a la igualdad, decidí que sería interesante ver la contraparte femenina de Steve y espero mantener la esencia de su personalidad. A diferencia de Holografía, he decidido que este si se ambientaría en la época actual. Espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto, si alguien no lo sabe _**lampo**_ significa: _resplandor pronto y fugaz, como el del relámpago._

Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia. Lo demás a sus respectivos dueños.

Fic dedicado a July, eres un amor de persona.

* * *

**_He found her most beautiful not when she was all fancied up, but she wasn't. When she was lying on the carpet, her hair all a mess, laughing about something that happened years ago. When she wasn't trying to impress anyone and taken down that wall she had built for most people. That's when he couldn't take his eyes from her._**

Stephanie Georgiana Rogers había sido una chica pequeña y enfermiza a principios de la segunda guerra mundial. Por circunstancias de la vida había participado en uno de los experimentos y había sido la única superviviente. La habían convertido en una superhumana. Una que había durado congelada en el hielo durante más de cincuenta años.

Hasta que él, Tony Stark, había ayudado a Coulson contactando con la doctora Helen Cho para descongelarla.

Al principio no se habían llevado nada bien. Ella lo consideraba un granuja y él la consideraba una mojigata. Pero no mucha gente la entendía, esa sensación de no pertenecer a ninguna parte pero estar en el ojo del huracán, y como él se contaba entre las excepciones, habían terminado volviéndose amigos.

Esa noche, ella tenía una cita.

Con Rumlow, de todas las personas.

Y si el sonido del ascensor era un indicativo, la cita había terminado.

La vio entrar. La mujer era absolutamente hermosa, casi metro ochenta de estatura, ojos azules, tan claros como los de un bebé y cabello dorado que caía en ondas perfectas hasta su cintura. Y su sonrisa era capaz de poner a hombres de rodillas.

Esa noche usaba un elegante vestido rojo y parecía maquillada por una profesional. Estaba casi irreconocible. Se veía tan perfecta que en parte le disgustaba. Estaba acostumbrado a verla con el cabello trenzado, unos vaqueros y ropa deportiva. Él era la única persona que la había visto vestida de forma tan informal.

Le sirvió una copa de vino y empezaron a hablar. Ella le hablo de lo caballeroso que era Rumlow, aunque en su opinión no era más que un idiota, y como había tratado de comportarse para no espantarlo. Luego pasaron a temas aleatorios, pasaron del vino al whisky y ya iban por la segunda botella, se comieron casi dos pizzas.

No sabía cómo habían terminado así. Ella acostada sobre la alfombra y con las piernas apoyadas en el sofá, descalza y con el cabello hecho un desastre, su maquillaje desaparecido hace mucho. Él sobre el piso apoyando la cabeza sobre uno de los cojines que Steph le había tirado, con la camisa arrugada, su chaqueta y corbata en alguna parte.

Se estaban riendo de quien sabe qué tontería y que lo condenaran si le importaba.

Así, sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes por el vino, Steph se veía perfecta.


	2. Macarelo

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí va un nuevo cap de Ángel, espero que les guste. Capítulo dedicado a dai-cat23, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra oír eso.

Los review se agradecen un montón y sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Como curiosidad macarelo significa que alguien es pendenciero.

Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten su lectura! y Carpe Noctem.

* * *

_"She is always been a fixer. Gravitating towards those that are broken, attempting to clean up messes others left, trying to soothe wounds and fix the damage. It is just her nature. Her generous heart knows no limits but is full of scars because she does not understand, you cannot put your heart in the hands of those who do not know how to love. They will do nothing more than break everything they touch."_

Tony no podía entenderlo, simplemente no podía. Él era un genio, sí. Una de las mentes más brillantes de su generación, concedido. Pero no podía dimensionar de ninguna forma, y eso incluía preguntarle a Romanoff y a JARVIS, ¿Por qué demonios Steph sufría por Rumlow?

Esa mujer era perfecta. Cualquier hombre que él conocía no era digno de siquiera mirarla, mucho menos hacerla sufrir. Siempre sacaba excusas, siempre la dejaba plantada, solía ignorarla y eso para él no tenía sentido. Los malditos ojos de cachorro de Steph lo habían hecho asistir a las aburridísimas reuniones de SHIELD. ¡Y eso tenía su mérito! Sino que le preguntaran a Pep y Rhodey.

Los vengadores como equipo compartían muy pocas cosas en común. Muy, muy pocas. Pero si su interpretación de las miradas silenciosas que se lanzaban entre ellos, que le lanzaban a él y que él lanzaba, estaban tramando un asesinato… o al menos una buena sesión de tortura al estilo ruso.

Si Steph se enteraba se pondría como un basilisco, esa mujer era leal como pocas, pero quizás la aplacara un poco saber que desde su creación como equipo, tenían algo en común. Aunque ese algo fuera descuartizar al bastardo.

Esa noche era jueves aka noche de cine. Cada mes cada uno de ellos proponía una película de acuerdo a alguna categoría escogida aleatoriamente y decidían el orden en el que las verían de formas muy maduras, piedra papel o tijera, lucha de pulgares, Mario Kart, en su mayoría la competición dependía de las heridas de las que se estuvieran recuperando en la semana en cuestión. Se sorteaban quien proveía las chucherías.

Esa noche Rumlow tenía la noche libre por lo que Steph se había excusado. Ni siquiera la arañita era tan buena con las caras de poquer para ocultar su desagrado. Si hubieran sido Laura, Pepper o Jane las que tenían la noche libre habrían pasado dos escenarios, el primero, una larga serie de bromas e insinuaciones y listo, el segundo, que se unieran a ellos.

Habían intentado incluir a Rumlow en una de sus noches de cine, la de la semana anterior, en un intento de complacer a Steph y había sido un completo desastre. Ella no había podido ir con ellos porque tenía una misión, el tipo no había dejado de hacer bromas de mal gusto y de críticas a las elecciones de películas… y había osado a burlarse de las chucherías de Natasha.

Había ciertas reglas no dichas de conducta si querían convivir sin matarse entre ellos. Una de ellas: tú nunca menospreciabas los dulces de Natasha. Natasha solía traerles dulces que ella comía en su infancia en Rusia, por lo general eran buenos pero habían algunos que apestaban, las barritas de soja eran unos de ellos. La regla era simple: tú comías, sonreías y decías que estaban deliciosos, así supieran a rayos.

Había visto a Natasha ponerse rígida ante el insulto. Todos entendían el grado de confianza que Natasha estaba mostrándoles al enseñarles algo de su infancia. Menos el imbécil de Rumlow al parecer. A partir de ahí, todos habían recordado, desde que tenían una cita de último minuto con el dentista, hasta un juego de bolos con unas monjas. De hecho, había terminado con Natasha jugando bolos con Sor Angustias y compañía.

Esa noche Tony llevaría las chucherías. Le había costado más el envío que la aduana y el costo de las chucherías en sí. Pero lo había conseguido. Había una fuente llena de barritas de soja. Cuando todos llegaron tomaron un bol de las barritas y se miraron entre ellos, el dolor de mandíbula y la pérdida del sentido del gusto bien valía la sonrisa frágil de Tasha al ver las chucherías.

Estaban en la mitad de "solo los amantes sobreviven" mientras discutían sobre el escalofriante parecido del protagonista con cierto nórdico cuando la vieron llegar. Lucía una sonrisa arrepentida y tenía bebidas.

—¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?

Todos se contorsionaron para hacerle un hueco entre ese revuelto de brazos y piernas que parecía un twister andante. Steph quedó junto a él.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Brock me dejó plantada, otra vez. —dijo con una mezcla de sequedad e ironía.

Definitivamente no podía entender a ese bastardo.


	3. Niquiscocio

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé y lo lamento mucho, espero hacerlo mas rápido. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia. Espero que el cap les guste y los review se agradecen.

Como dato curioso un Niquiscocio es un negocio insignificante o persona con poca importancia.

¡Carpe diem!

* * *

_Some talk to you in their free time, and some free their time to talk to you. Learn the difference._

Luego de 14 llamadas perdidas y mensajes varios pidiéndole que se reportara para asegurarse que estaba bien, al fin Brock le había contestado.

—¿Qué quieres, Rogers? —trató de no molestarse por el tono claramente irritado que este tenía. ¡Si el era el que la ignoraba, por amor a Dios!

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Steph —le dijo en un tono exasperado como si ella fuera una niña— estoy ocupado, ¿Vale? La misión se ha complicado y tengo cosas que hacer. Hablaremos luego.

Y cortó. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de despedirse. Quizás Tasha tuviera razón en decirle que la etapa de luna de miel ya había pasado. En ese momento sintió que su celular vibró y contestó.

—Habla Rogers.

—Venga Steph, acabas de romperme el corazón… yo aquí creyendo que éramos amigos.

Esa voz era inconfundible. Tony Stark. Y sin darse cuenta le sacó una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasó algo? —comenzó a pensar en los peores escenarios, ¿Pepper estaría bien? ¿Sería el Mandarín…

—Wow, tranquila, miss pesimista. De momento, no.

—¿Entonces…?

—Bueno, hay algunos de nosotros que solo llamamos para saludar.

—¡Lo siento!

—No te preocupes. Tengo una reunión con la cúpula de SHIELD y con lo paranoicos que son no puedo hacer llamadas. Llamaba para saludar y avisarte para que no creas que me secuestraron o algo parecido, si necesitas algo llama a VIERNES, tiene la legión lista en caso de emergencia. Hablé con Legolas y la arañita, están libres por si algo.

Ella sonrió. Aunque Tony lo negara era muy considerado. Él sabía su pánico y su necesidad casi obsesiva de saber dónde estaban los que le importaban para ir a ayudarlos si la necesitaban. Y como era una absoluta negada con la tecnología no podía consultar la agenda electrónica de JARVIS, había programado a JARVIS para que respondiera a sus llamadas en lugar de usar comandos como los demás y la llamaba en casos importantes para no tener que llamar a la IA.


	4. Ojalá

¡Hola a todos! ¿Como están? Aquí hay un nuevo cap, espero que les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen muchísimo. Como dato curioso ojalá denota el deseo que que pase algo.

Carpe Noctem.

* * *

_I am not someone who can be controlled. I want someone who will watch me do my thing and be like, "that´s my girl"._

Steph sabía que tenía un novio maravilloso. De veras que sí, era consciente que todos tenían sus defectos y Brock al igual que todos los mortales no era la excepción de esa regla. Pero ya se estaba cansando de esa mirada avergonzada que tenía cada vez que ella hacía algo que se suponía que no debía hacer… como ganarle a los amigo de Brock en las competencias de fuerza.

Ese día estaban en una reunión con Ross y este le estaba exigiendo a Tony cierto tipo de control sobre su empresa. Todos estaban horrorizados por el descaro de Ross, ¿Cómo se atrevía a exigir algo como eso? Era Tony quien se dejaba la piel en cada batalla y el hombre lo trataba como un niño mimado.

Para su sorpresa, Tony en lugar de irritarse se veía divertido. Texteó algo en su celular y luego siguió escuchando la retahíla de Ross. Dos minutos después Virginia "Pepper" Potts irrumpió en la habitación. Siempre había visto a Pepper como una chica flemática y frágil, casi como Laura pero mucho más ordenada; pero si Thor le dijera en ese instante que ella era una de esas legendarias valquirias de las que tanto hablaba, se lo habría creído. Vio de refilón a sus amigos y parecía que no era la única en pensar eso.

—¿En serio, Stark? ¿Te ocultas bajo las faldas de tu secretaria?

Él hizo esa sonrisa mitad condescendencia, mitad burla y se encogió de hombros sin dignarlo con una respuesta. En su lugar, volteó a ver a su novia y levantó la copa brindando.

—Esa es mi chica. En honor a tus magnificas habilidades de negociación ¿Quieres ir a Santorini?

Pepper sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Llévame al carnaval de Venecia y tenemos un trato.

No muchos lo habrían notado, pero ella sí. Tony miraba a Pepper con tanto orgullo que su corazón se estrujó. Y sin el más mínimo rastro de vergüenza porque ella fuera más talentosa en los negocios que él.

Deseó que Brock la mirara así.


	5. Precito

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Aquí un nuevo cap que espero les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Como dato curioso, precito significa 'condenado a las penas del infierno'.

Capítulo dedicado a ReadingBooks2018, ver todos tus review definitivamente me hizo el día. En respuesta a tus comentarios, me encanta tu lado sanguinario pero tendrás que esperar un poquito para ver la charla y eventualmente ella se dará cuenta, solo necesitará un pequeño empujón.

Por cierto, los review se agradecen un montón.

* * *

_The worst kind of pain is getting hurt by the person you explained your pain to._

Sabía que Brock y sus amigos no se llevaban bien, aunque no tenía muy claro el porqué. Hasta que lo oyó hablando de manera tan cruel de Natasha y de Tony. Y eso era imperdonable, ellos eran sus amigos y eso los hacia intocables. En cuanto estuvieron a solas no pudo resistirse a pegarle un puñetazo.

—Steph…¿Qué demonios?

—¿Qué demonios? Insultaste a mis amigos, cada vez que los insultas me insultas a mí. Eso no pienso permitírtelo.

Como ya se estaba sintiendo mal por haberlo golpeado, decidió ir a otra parte. El gimnasio era una opción tan buena como cualquier otra. Golpeo y destrozo casi ocho sacos de boxeo, el octavo y único saco superviviente había quedado tan golpeado que seguramente lo botarían.

Fue a darse una ducha. Quien hubiera construido las instalaciones había dejado los baños de damas y de caballeros de forma contigua, sumado a su oído agudo, le permitió oir cierta conversación sobre su persona.

—Le quedan dos semanas, ¿Crees que Rumlow lo logre?

—¿Lograr que?

—Tirarse a Rogers, idiota, ¿En qué mundo vives? Las apuestas están por todo el lugar.

—Acabo de llegar de misión, no sabía que habían apostado eso.

—Rumlow dijo que en menos de tres meses se tiraría a Rogers, le quedan dos semanas.

Sintió un puñetazo en el pecho. Ella llevaba casi tres meses con Rumlow y eso explicaba mucho. El cómo no se esforzaba por llevarse bien con la gente a la que quería o el como le decía que tenía que relajarse y no ser tan mojigata.

Sintió una oleada de nausea. Tony había tenido razón, Brock era un bastardo. No se quedó a escuchar lo que el otro hombre respondió cuando echó a correr y encontró a Brock riendo con sus amigos. Estaba tan furiosa que la única cosa que escuchaba era el furioso latido de su corazón. Su mente imaginó que él se estaba riendo con sus amigos de ella.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado qué pasó justo después, no habría podido dar una respuesta del todo clara. La cafetería terminó hecha un desastre y Brock terminó con un pómulo roto. Todos habían estado tan aterrorizados de ella que se apartaron de su camino.

Una vez la adrenalina la abandonó, sintió que las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Sabía que Brock y ella estaban saliendo, no era nada serio, pero él de verdad le gustaba y había tenido la esperanza de que durarían mucho tiempo. Era una tonta.

Sin pensarlo, echó a correr al único lugar al que se le ocurrió acudir.

La torre de Tony.


	6. Quid pro quo

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí el cap de la semana, espero que les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Como dato curioso, _quid pro quo_ es una expresión latina para la reciprocidad. Por cierto, los review se agradecen.

Este cap está dedicado a ReadingBooks2018, me alegro que te guste, y si, Steph se merece puro amor y para eso tenemos a Tony ;).

* * *

_When someone helps you and they´re struggling too. _

_That's not help, that's love._

Al llegar a la torre, subió al apartamento de Tony. Tony había dispuesto que cualquiera de ellos podría entrar en cualquier momento. Llegó a su apartamento y estaba vacío, luego entró al taller y allí estaba, escuchando música rompe tímpanos y trabajando en una nueva armadura.

En cuanto entró, la música se silenció y vio a Tony voltear a verla. No sabía si era porque su cara de poquer apestaba o porqué, pero vio pasar una mirada de simpatía por su rostro.

—¿Tan mal estuvo, nena? —le dijo y para variar no le recriminó el apelativo cariñoso, pese a que este la hiciera sentirse como una adolescente confesándole a su padre que le rompieron en corazón.

Asintió porque temía no poder hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz y pese a que este aborrecía el contacto físico, la abrazo.

—Pediré una pizza y veremos una peli. Mientras tanto, hay varias tarrinas de helado de menta y chocolate de Pepper, tengo entendido que esas cosas son mejor que un John Wick en lo que a arreglar cosas se refiere.

Y aunque no tenía idea de que tenía que ver un tal John Wick ahí, ese helado era celestial. Y hacía milagros por el ánimo. Una vez las pizzas llegaron, Tony fue por ellas y recibió una llamada, como Tony no estaba allí saltó a contestador y se escuchó la voz de Pepper.

—Tony, soy Pepper. Sé que la ruptura pudo ser muy abrupta para ti y lo siento por eso. Pero ya no puedo más, Tony, es demasiada presión para mí y yo soy una simple mortal. Te quiero mucho y si necesitas una amiga, puedes contar conmigo sin dudarlo, porque no puedo hacerlo como tu prometida o tu novia. No soporto quedarme atrás y ver que la persona con la que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida hace cosas que rayan lo suicida. Espero que me perdones.

Eso fue como un baldado de agua fría. Tony adoraba el suelo que Pepper pisaba y el que ella hubiera terminado con él debería haberlo destrozado. Y en lugar de estar llorándole a ella, la estaba consolando. Le dijo a JARVIS que pasara el mensaje de Pepper a Tony al día siguiente, lo vio entrar con las pizzas y la proyección de la película empezó. Tomó su rebanada de pizza, se acercó a Tony y lo abrazó.

—Steph, ¿pasa algo? —le preguntó preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió viendo la película. Tony correspondió a su abrazo y sin darse cuenta terminó acunada en ellos.

Nunca supo si fue a causa del hielo pero su piel siempre se mantenía un par de grados por debajo de lo normal y por el contrario, la piel de Tony era un par de grados más caliente. Entre el calor, una peli cuyo argumento no era interesante, la sobredosis de pizza y helado, el rítmico latido del corazón de Tony y el ronroneo casi imperceptible del reactor se estaba quedando dormida.

—Gracias —dijo en un tono somnoliento.

Tony sonrió y vio el chocolate de sus ojos fundirse.

—Para que estaría si no.

Cuando los corazones se rompían, dolía. Pero a veces, los que quieres, encuentran la forma de curarlo para ti. Y a veces, las curaciones hacían que ese corazón estuviese mucho mejor que en un principio.


	7. Repercusión

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Aquí un nuevo cap y espero que les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen un montón. Por cierto, como curiosidad repercusión es influencia de determinada cosa en un asunto o efecto que causa en él o resonancia pública que consigue algo o alguien..

Capitulo dedicado a ReadingBooks2018: Jajaja, olvidaste la golpiza, eso también es importante ;).

* * *

_You didn't love her. You didn't want to be alone. Or maybe she made you feel better about your miserable life, but you didn't love her. Because you don't destroy the person you love._

Brock Rumlow estaba frustrado, eso era poco. Sabía que en cuestión de nada ella habría caído en su cama pero el enterarse de la apuesta lo arruinó todo. Tres mil malditos dólares a la basura. Quien le hubiera contado, iba a pagar por eso.

Dejó varios mensajes en el buzón de voz de Steph, si ella no fuera tan anacrónica podría haberle enviado un mensaje o hacer una videollamada pero eso era imposible con la flecha que ella se empeñaba en usar. Aun le quedaban tres semanas, así que si se arrastraba lo suficiente y la hacía pensar que todo había sido un malentendido, la naturaleza bondadosa de ella lo perdonaría, siempre lo hacía.

Llegó a su casa, dejó las bolsas de medicamentos que le habían dado en la farmacia y fue por una bolsa de hielo. Sobra decir que nunca llegó a abrir la nevera.

Algo lo noqueó.

* * *

Steph era la mujer más bondadosa que él hubiera conocido y pese a que ese bastardo le hubiera roto el corazón no estaba interesada en tomar represalias. Pero él la había hecho llorar. Y eso era imperdonable.

Pónganle complejo de héroe o lo que quieran, pero mientras crecía todas y cada una de las personas que él había conocido habían tomado la inocencia y la habían aplastado de la forma más cruel y dolorosa posible. Hasta que había tenido que aprender a afilar su lengua para estar a la par.

Pero Steph, sin importar lo mucho que todos habían intentado advertirle que el mundo no era un buen lugar, elegía tener fe y creer lo contrario. Aunque la traicionaran diez y quince veces, estaba seguro que ella se levantaría y volvería a dar su corazón sin reservas. Pese a que ella tenía la edad de su padre y de los dos, era ella quien ganaba a los malos a puño limpio, él había tratado de protegerla. Pero nadie te puede proteger de un corazón roto, solo la persona que lo tenía en su poder para romperlo.

Como estaba seguro que se iba a ir al infierno por la puerta grande, partirle la cara a Rumlow no iba a empeorar las cosas. Y ya que no había podido protegerla, al menos podría vengarla, maldita sea, que para algo eran vengadores.

Llamó disimuladamente a los demás, Tasha estaba en una misión, Clint estaba en medio de la nada y Thor estaba con su Jane. Todos abordaron el QueenJet rumbo a la casa de Rumlow menos de media hora después.

Él nunca había visto una sesión de tortura antes, salvo la que le hicieron a él pero no contaba, pero tenía un nuevo respeto por las personas que pasaban a través de ello indemnes. Al principio Thor había decidido tener un duelo al estilo asgardiano por "el honor de Stephanie, hija de Steve" y como Thor no se caracterizaba por su mesura, se alegró de que se lo hubieran llevado a un lugar baldío.

Luego Hulk había aplastado y jugueteado un poco con Rumlow porque a Hulk no le gustaba que "hubieran hecho llorar a Steph", una vez Natasha lo calmó siguieron ella y Clint. Solo podía decir que con suerte podría usar sus extremidades cuando acabaran. Y en comparación con todo lo anterior, su golpiza con el traje puesto no era nada.

Durante un tiempo, Rumlow había dicho que todo era un malentendido y que la amaba, luego solo que la amaba, a lo que Clint respondió muy lacónicamente.

—Te equivocas, el amor no se trata de eso, el amor construye y te hace mejor, no te hace jugar y hacer daño a los que quieres.

Al final solo podía llorar disculpas. Lo dejaron en la enfermería y Tasha regresó a su misión, Bruce al laboratorio, Thor con Jane y Clint de acampada con sus hijos. Tony fue a terminar su maratón de The Big Bang Theory con Steph.

El lunes siguiente, todos estaban súper sorprendidos porque unos mercenarios de HYDRA atacaron a Rumlow y querían información; y esa casual falla en el sistema casi infalible que Fury tenía, que ocasionó que se dieran cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, era muy extraña. Todos negaron haber tenido algo que ver y le enseñaron sus coartadas, para variar todos tenían una y sólida. Steph los miró a todos con diversos grados de sospecha, pero no lo pudo resistir y se echó a reír.

Mientras Tony veía a Steph reír, no podía evitar repetirse una y otra vez esa maldita frase. _No destruyes lo que amas_. Todo lo que tocaba, y todos los que lo amaban y él amaba. terminaban sufriendo, la mayoría de las veces directa o indirectamente por causa suya ¿Eso lo hacía incapaz de amar?

* * *

~Flecha: en mi país llamamos flecha al Nokia 3310. Esos celulares son viejisimos y se caracterizaron por dos cosas, la duración de la batería y su capacidad de resistir golpes.


	8. Saudoso

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí un nuevo cap y espero les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Como dato curioso saudoso significa soledoso o nostálgico. Por cierto, los review se agradecen muchísimo.

Este cap está dedicado a ReadingBooks2018: ¡Yo sé! ambos necesitan mucho amor; y a dai-cat23: ¡Saludos!, ¡Nadie se mete con Steph sin recibir una paliza de Tony! y va a ser duro, pero lo van a lograr.

* * *

_I have always been the one who walks into a room and finds the saddest pair of eyes to fall in love with._

Luego de oír las peripecias que sus amigos habían pasado para darle una paliza a Brock, lo dejó pasar. A veces le costaba entender ¿Cómo podía tener un gusto en hombres tan complicado? Tony tenía razón, parecía que tenía una debilidad por las causas perdidas.

Hablando del rey de Roma, últimamente Tony había tenido un comportamiento muy extraño. La evitaba. Se lo habría tomado personal pero no era solo con ella, con los demás vengadores era igual. Llevaba casi dos semanas encerrado en su laboratorio y como sabía que Tony odiaba estar encerrado debía estar casi desquiciado. Y como había puesto una alerta en JARVIS para saber cuándo concluía su exilio autoimpuesto, sabía que no había pisado ningún lugar fuera del laboratorio.

En esas estaban cuando les informaron el pequeño desastre que el experimento de Bruce y Tony habían creado. Luego ocurrió una persecución loca. Contra un cond… bola de granola de robot. Las películas de los años cincuenta y sesenta sobre apocalipsis robot quizás no fueran tan descabelladas como pensó en un principio.

La cosa no mejoraba en lo más mínimo si tenían en cuenta que un par de mellizos locos por los que Clint sentía algún tipo de instinto paternal, se unieron a ULTRON para matar a Tony.

La batalla casi les cuesta la vida y toda Sokovia. Tuvo que corregirse, si había costado una vida. La de JARVIS. Porque aunque no tuviera cuerpo y sin lugar a dudas no fuera humano, Tony lo amaba y verlo sacrificar su mayor creación la destrozó.

Si antes Tony los evitaba, eso no se comparaba con el aislamiento al que se había sometido. Natasha y Clint habían intentado hablar con él, pero este se había negado a reconocer su presencia y luego les había contestado de una forma tan hiriente que Natasha le pegó un puñetazo. Y Tony solo sonrió mientras su labio sangraba.

Luego de eso, no le habían vuelto a ver.

De eso ya había pasado un mes.

En su desesperación, habían llamado a Jim y este había pedido permiso. Luego le contaron todo lo que había pasado y el comportamiento errático de Tony. Como iban de perdidos al río, incluso vocalizó su temor ¿Acaso no le importaban a Tony en lo absoluto?

Jim solo los escuchó y negó con la cabeza.

—No es que Tony no los ame, es que los ama demasiado —era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír con tanta amargura— y para él, amar y destruir van de la mano.

Sintió que su corazón se estrujaba y por las caras de los demás, no fue el único que se rompió.

* * *

Cuando escribía De holografía y Veronal, pensé en esta historia como algo super dulce y mientras planeaba los capítulos también. Pero a veces, los personajes toman rumbos algo diferentes a lo esperado por lo cual he tratado de suavizarlo al máximo pero de todas formas no pude evitar retratar un poco la oscuridad de Tony.


	9. Truismo

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí un nuevo cap que espero les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Como dato curioso, truismo es una verdad obvia y evidente de sobra conocida. Los review se agradecen muchísimo.

Hay algo que quería decirles. Cuando estaba escribiendo De Holografía y Veronal se me ocurrió la disparatada idea de escribir Ángel como una versión de fem-Steve y Tony en un mundo actual, igual de tierno, entrañable y en general fluffy. Mientras ordenaba los capítulos (porque si, me gusta tener una idea vaga de lo que voy a escribir para basarme), seguía pensando que iba a ser una historia super rosita que en comparación a DHyV no sería nada dramática. Pero mientras escribía me di cuenta que me equivoqué. No sé si soy la única, pero a veces los personajes y las historias que imagino en mi cabeza toman su propio camino y a veces toman uno bastante oscuro. Y esta historia lo hizo. He tratado de suavizarla y espero haberlo conseguido.

* * *

_You are going to date a few cowards before you met someone brave enough to love you._

Ese día era el primer sábado del mes. El día de Peggy. Cada quince días, religiosamente, Steph iba a visitar a Peggy y pasaba todo el día con ella. Los demás días como los domingos y los otros sábados estaban destinados para compartir con sus hijos y nietos. A veces tenía días buenos y la mayoría no lo eran, aunque su corazón doliera cuando no era capaz de sostener una conversación o incluso de recordarla, los días buenos en los que charlaban como las dos veinteañeras y las dos únicas mujeres del lugar que fueron en su momento compensaban eso con creces.

Y ese día, Peggy se veía vibrante.

Charlaron de tonterías durante un buen rato y como no en vano Peggy fue la fuerza que impulsó a SHIELD, ella le preguntó que le pasaba. Peggy, Dios la bendijera, la escuchó sin interrumpir. Luego se echó a reír. Y rió con ganas.

Cuando se calmó, tanto de la risa como del subsecuente ataque de tos y bebió agua. Ella la miró como si fuera esa casi adolescente rubia, que aunque en su identificación dijera que medía 1,58 ella necesitaría stilettos para llegar a esa altura, cuya inocencia era de sobra conocida. Luego con una paciencia producto de criar dos hijos voluntariosos y un montón de nietos, dijo.

—Cuando mi Daniel me dijo que no había quien entendiera a las mujeres, estaba pensando en ti. Estoy segura. Querida, siempre te ha fastidiado que los hombres te vean como si fueras una diosa o que estén tan intimidados por ti que no parezcan tener personalidad propia. Y ahora encuentras alguien que trata de protegerte y eso te irrita también. No lo entiendo, mi querida.

¿Protegerla? No entendía lo que Peggy estaba diciendo y como no quería abusar de la poca paciencia contra las sandeces que su amiga tenía, pensó en lo que ella estaba tratando de decir. La primera parte era correcta, ella odiaba los hombres que solo la querían para presumir o los que hacían lo que ella quería, como si ella fuera una esclavista que los golpearía de no hacerlo.

Pensó en Tony, quien nunca había tenido miedo o preocupación al decirle lo que pensaba y a quien nunca le había interesado presumir nada, él ya lo tenía todo y todo el mundo lo sabía. De hecho, aunque la trataba como si fuera su igual, trataba de protegerla de las verdades crueles del mundo, como que la brújula moral iba en consonancia con las ambiciones de cada quien o que si no estaba debidamente firmado y autenticado, no valía absolutamente nada.

Por un momento pasó por su cabeza el pensamiento de salir con Tony o alguien como él, una vez saliera con una persona así, esta no retrocedería y daría lo mejor de sí, aunque esto fuera imperfectamente perfecto, para intentar al menos que funcionara. Silenció esa posibilidad antes de complicar más las cosas.

—No me molesta que él se preocupe por mí —de hecho, una parte oculta de sí misma que era demasiado egoísta para poder ser admitida le encantaba— ¡Pero él me aleja! —y eso la molestaba. No quería que él se apartara de ellos, ¡Eran su familia, por amor a Dios!

Peggy solo tenía esa mirada de cariño, indulgencia y exasperación que solo le había visto cuando veía a sus nietos diciendo tonterías pero quería dejar que lo aprendieran por su cuenta.

—¿Qué garantías tiene él de saber que si confía en ustedes y los ama sin miedo, no lo destruirán o él no les hará daño?

Trató de meterse en la mente de Tony. De una persona que era un genio y aunque era impulsivo como pocos conocía de antemano al menos treinta y cinco resultados de cualquier cosa que hiciera. Se lo imaginó como un niño, con un padre irreflexivo como Howard y con una madre ausente, quien tuvo que construir barreras cuidadosamente erigidas a su alrededor para estar en el ojo del huracán como su legado lo exigía sin romperse mucho en el proceso.

Un niño que había tenido dos opciones en la vida: vivir en el silencio que sus hipersensibles oídos apreciaban con la única compañía de sus ruidosos, rápidos e inconexos pensamientos; o rodearse de tanto y tan doloroso ruido para poder silenciarlos. Un niño que solo podía dar de aquello que había recibido a lo largo de su vida: dolor y traición.

Steph supo la respuesta y eso la jodió más que cualquier otra cosa.

Ninguna.


	10. Urente

¡Hola a todos!, ¿Cómo están? Aquí un nuevo cap que espero les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Como dato curioso, _urente_ significa que arde o escuece, usado para referirse a dolor. Los review se agradecen muchísimo.

Capítulo dedicado a ReadingBooks2018, Peggy es todo un caso, la adoro. Los sentimientos de Steph por Tony son muy adorables.

* * *

_"My parents warned me about the drugs in the streets but never the ones with brown eyes and a heartbeat."_

Luego de ese día con Peggy, pudo entender un poco como Tony veía la vida. El problema es que ninguno de ellos tenía ninguna idea de cómo podrían arreglar eso, no ayudaba que Tony hubiera sido una de las asignaciones de Natasha.

Y eso la estaba sacando de quicio.

Ese día, los mellizos estuvieron un tiempo en la torre y aunque Pietro ya había superado su problema con Tony. No estaba segura pero Wanda no lo había hecho del todo, eso o había dicho una frase bienintencionada pero muy malinterpretable.

—Se necesita un monstruo para destruir otros.

Y si ella no hubiera estado tan pendiente de Tony, se habría perdido el estremecimiento que lo recorrió y el destelló de dolor que vio por un momento en sus ojos.

Él siguió durante el resto de la tarde como si nada, pero en la noche lo atrapó viendo la ciudad en la ventana mientras bebía una copa de whisky. Gracias al reflejo del vidrio pudo ver una mezcla de emociones en sus ojos que eran imposibles de categorizar por completo. Unas eran muy oscuras, del tipo que la hacían estremecer, y otras eran muy dolorosas, que se sentían como un puñetazo. Él estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que cuando ella se aclaró la garganta, la máscara tranquila y placida, que él solía usar y que ella odiaba volvió a su lugar en un parpadeo.

—Wanda no lo decía con esa intención.

Tony siguió bebiendo hasta acabar el whisky en su vaso y aún seguía dándole la espalda cuando respondió

—No cambia nada, Stephanie, no se trata de con qué intención lo hizo. Más que una declaración es un hecho, y ella tenía razón. Se necesita un monstruo para destruir monstruos y a diferencia de todos los demás yo lo hice voluntariamente.

No entendió porque dijo lo último. Todos allí se habían enlistado voluntariamente en los vengadores, aunque debía admitir que unos más que otros.

—Yo lo hice.

Tony sonrió con amargura.

—No, tú lo hiciste porque querías ayudar y salvar. Yo lo hice porque quería destruir y vengar.

Y aunque Tony le imprimió cada gota de sinceridad que poseía, no faltaba ser un genio para saber que él creía una mentira. Si Tony lo hubiera hecho por venganza, habría destruido las armas y lo habría dejado. No se habría dejado la piel tratando de salvar a todos y tampoco tendría que soportar las consecuencias como si fuera Atlas ¿Cómo podía engañarse a tal punto de pensar en sí mismo como un egoísta cuando era la persona más altruista que conocía? Aunque bueno, había podido engañarlos a todos durante demasiado tiempo, incluida ella.

—Jim dijo que tú nos amabas… —dijo luego de un largo rato porque no sabía cómo continuar.

Al fin Tony se volteó pero bien podría no hacerlo porque su rostro no delataba nada.

—Rogers, si yo los amara, créanme que desearían que no lo hiciera.

—¡Te equivocas! ¡No hay nada de malo en amar! Nos honraría mucho si sintieras por nosotros aunque fuera una cuarta parte de lo que sentimos por ti. El amor es bueno…

Tony se rió como si ella hubiera dicho un chiste especialmente bueno. Era una mezcla histriónica entre genuina diversión y absoluta amargura.

—Howard me jodió por su retorcida idea del amor. Mi madre estaba rota mucho antes de que ese accidente la matara y en los únicos momentos en los que la vi en paz era cuando ya no vivía con ella; y cuando ella estaba, me decía que me amaba. Anna me crió como si fuera su hijo, el cáncer la mató. Jarvis fue mejor que mi propio padre y cuando Anna murió, el murió con ella. Stane siempre me decía lo importante que era para él, ¡Y me arrancó el maldito reactor del pecho!, Rhodey sufre cada vez que pasamos más que un poco de tiempo juntos porque su carrera militar es la que paga el precio. Pepper casi se tiró de la azotea del estrés. Y JARVIS, bueno, el murió para pagar por mi error. Ahora dime, ¿puedes culparme por creer que lo que amo lo destruyo? —vio que la barrera que contenía cuidadosamente la oscuridad dentro de Tony agrietarse —todo el mundo dice que amar es construir. No en mi caso. Nunca en mi caso.

Si no lo amara tanto, lo habría apuñalado para que la sensación de impotencia y ganas de golpear hasta la muerte a personas que claramente ya no vivían en este plano de existencia, desapareciera. Todo el mundo decía que eran Fury y ella quienes mantenían todo en orden. Pero Tony era el alma y esencia misma de lo que hacían. Él los había sostenido a todos y ahora que él se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y ninguno de ellos podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más la aterraba había sido el primer pensamiento que había tenido, si no lo amara tanto… hablando de complicar aún más las cosas.

Estaba enamorada de Anthony Edward Stark.


	11. Vicioso

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí un nuevo cap que espero les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen muchísimo. Este cap está dedicado a ReadingBooks2018, jajaja, sip, ya era hora de que lo reconociera y ya somos dos, pero al menos está Steph para golpear a quien se atreva a intentarlo.

* * *

_"I thought I was rescuing her… _

_I thought I was the knight in shining armour… _

_but it turns out; she was the badass princes that was rescuing me."_

Aunque no mucha gente lo supiera, habían ciertas cosas sobre Tony Stark que no eran de conocimiento común. Una de ellas era que adoraba el contacto físico. Pero más que el contacto sexual, en el que se intercambiaban fluidos y frustraciones, a él le encantaban los arrumacos. Pero esa necesidad era considerada como debilidad por su padre por lo que dejó de buscar el contacto hasta que pudo mentirse a sí mismo y decir que no lo quería y mucho menos lo necesitaba.

El problema es que él no contaba con Stephanie Georgiana Rogers y su negativa a rendirse.

Luego de la conversación en la que él estuvo más ebrio de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir, ella había tomado como misión personal estar detrás de él y asegurarse que comiera, durmiera y por encima de todo: no estuviera solo.

En un inicio sintió curiosidad sobre cuánto tiempo le durarían las buenas intenciones, luego llegó la irritación porque él era perfectamente capaz de disfrutar de su propia compañía, muchas gracias, y luego había llegado el anhelo. El querer acercarse a ella y no de forma pervertida, simplemente estar a su lado sintiendo la frialdad de su piel filtrándose en la suya. Y eso lo jodía más de lo que podría permitirse.

El problema era, como había confesado en aquella charla, que él destruía todo lo que tocaba. No sabía que maldición tenía o que —aunque solo creía en la ciencia se vio obligado a admitir que debía ser una maldición o un defecto porque no había ninguna otra explicación—, pero todo lo que lo rodeaba incluido él mismo se rompía. Aun hoy estaba sorprendido de no estar muerto por sus tendencias autodestructivas.

Y ya se había resignado a que solo había una solución, alejarse. Pero Rogers podía meterse bajo la piel de la gente sin proponérselo, al igual que Clint, Tasha, Thor y Bruce. Y le estaba doliendo mantenerse apartado de ellos. Pero en el mundo en el que vivía, sus emociones importaban un pimiento por lo que debía resignarse y esperar a que se cansaran. Siempre lo hacían. Era inevitable.

Aunque debía reconocer que habían durado mucho tiempo. Y ya quería que lo abandonaran, porque se sentía como cuando retiran una bandita de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible. Entre antes lo dejaran, antes su corazón se rompería y antes podría intentar recomponerse. Porque él era un bastardo egoísta y masoquista que no podía abandonarlos. Su padre debía estarse burlando desde su tumba.

Y no sabía cómo demonios explicarle eso a una llorosa Steph que lo miraba como si no soportara ver como se torturaba a sí mismo. Pero de los dos, mejor él que ella. Optó por el laconismo que solo usaba en los momentos importantes.

—Voy a destruirte.

Y la sonrisa e ingenuidad de Steph mientras esta lo miraba exasperada casi le sacó una sonrisa. Casi.

—Tony, estoy dispuesta al correr el riesgo, —ella se acercó a él hasta quedar a un metro de él— ¿Quieres saber por qué?, porque cuando somos más destructivos es cuando más amor necesitamos. Y en respuesta a tu argumento, tomaste a una chica ingenua que no sabía nada del mundo que había sido arrojada a los lobos, la acogiste y le enseñaste a desenvolverse en un mundo en el que la crueldad es la moneda de cambio sin perderse a sí misma, también le diste una familia.

Se acercó aún más y ahora solo los separaba algo más de un pie de distancia que por momentos se sentía como un kilómetro y luego como un milímetro

—No la destruiste, la hiciste más fuerte. Y no solo a ella, le diste un lugar al que regresar a una desarraigada, le enseñaste a alguien que debía enorgullecerse de sus demonios en lugar de temerles, permites que alguien vaya a misiones sabiendo que toda su familia está a salvo mientras regresa y le diste estabilidad a personas que ni siquiera sabían que la necesitaban.

Steph golpeó su índice contra el reactor golpeándolo para dar énfasis y el corazón de Tony se saltó un latido o quizás dos.

—Así que la próxima vez que pienses que destruyes lo que tocas, Anthony Edward Stark, voy a partirte la cara por engañarte a ti mismo y tratar de engañarme a mí.

Para ser honesto, Tony no supo cómo pasó y se aferró a ella con tanta fuerza como si ella se fuera a desvanecer, porque ella portaba algo demasiado frágil: esperanza.


	12. Wombat

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Llevaba un tiempo sin actualizar porque tuve un terrible bloqueo pero estoy trabajando en ello. Dicho esto, sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños y que los review se agradecen un montón. Como dato curioso, un wombat es un marsupial extremadamente adorable cuyas hembras son un tanto lanzadas cuando quieren emparejarse.

* * *

_"When I saw you first, it took every ounce of me not to kiss you,_

_When I saw you laugh, it took every ounce of me not to fall in love,_

_When I saw your soul, it took every ounce of me."_

Ahora que Tony finalmente había asumido que no lo iban a abandonar, les había dejado entrever un lado de sí mismo del que desconocía su existencia. Como que aunque amaba las donas, eran las oreo su debilidad. Que sus ojos delataban sus estados de ánimo por lo que siempre usaba gafas. Que su favorito era Dum-E aunque no lo admitiera. Que a pesar de ser ambidiestro, se decantaba por su lado izquierdo. O que le encantaba el cereal a las cuatro de la tarde. O que más allá de la música le encantaba el zumbido que sentía en los huesos mientras la escuchaba. O que le gustaba la música clásica. O que tocaba el piano como un dios.

De vez en cuando, pero últimamente con más frecuencia, tocaba una sonata bastante interesante. Ella de música era una negada, no sabría decir en que clave o qué tipo de melodía era, porque no concordaba estrictamente con rock o música clásica, y mucho menos podría decir el título de esta.

Solo podía decir el sentimiento que la inspiraba al escucharla.

Amor. De ese puro y doloroso, que te rompe el corazón en mil pedazos y lo reconstruye al mismo tiempo. De ese amor épico que solo se ve una vez en una era, tan desgarrador y hermoso que trascendía lo humano, que solo podía ser considerado divino. Un amor tan profundo que sin haberlo conocido ya lo envidiaba. Le preguntó a VIERNES como se llamaba.

—Su nombre es Stephanie, señorita Rogers.

—¿Cómo yo?

Si no fuera porque VIERNES era un robot, habría jurado que había aligerado su tono de voz para responderle.

—Sí, señorita Rogers, como usted.

Se imaginó alguna mujer llamada Stephanie en algún lugar y en alguna época que fue amada con la bastante devoción para que su amor haya sido inmortalizado con una canción. Deseó por un momento ser esa Stephanie, especialmente cuando Tony honraba ese amor tocando esa canción como un poseso una y otra vez.

Mientras repetía una y otra vez la sonata en su cabeza, lo recordó, Tony le había dicho que esa canción se llamaba "el nombre del amor", ¿Por qué le habría engañado?

¿Pero y si no lo había hecho?

Trató de aplastar la esperanza, pero no pudo evitarlo. Como solo había una forma de averiguarlo sin enredar las cosas aún más, reunió sus ovarios y se coló al laboratorio de Tony.

Vio a Tony tan abstraído en sus pensamientos mientras repasaba una y otra vez una modificación en la armadura y aunque siempre había pensado en él como la fuerza de caos que el mundo necesitaba para mantenerse en orden, en ese momento, viéndolo tan concentrado, como si todo lo que estaba a su alrededor fuera banal e indigno de la más mínima atención, rodeado del más puro y absoluto caos, le pareció orden.

Se aclaró la garganta y su concentración se disolvió como si no hubiera estado allí en primer lugar mientras pasaba a prestarle toda su atención a ella. Tony se levantó y la vio preocupado. Antes de que el pudiera vocalizar alguna pregunta, ella hizo algo tremendamente impulsivo.

Lo besó.

Ella había besado a tres hombres en su vida sin contar a Tony. El primero había sido demasiado torpe e incómodo con Bucky cuando tenían seis años y tenían curiosidad, el segundo hombre había sido un soldado cuyo nombre no había preguntado, de ese solo recordaba el regusto a alcohol que quedó. El tercero había sido Brock y no había terminado precisamente bien.

Así que no era sorprendente que besar a Tony estuviera a otro nivel. Fue hermoso y doloroso, del tipo de besos que hablaban en los cuentos y que te arrancaban el corazón del pecho. Fue una colisión entre fuego y hielo que los destruyó al mismo tiempo que los volvió uno.

Fue perfecto.

Pero terminó demasiado pronto.

Se separó de él y no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a haber distorsionado las cosas y que su amistad se hubiera arruinado para siempre.

—Por favor dime que no lo malinterpreté o será muy vergonzoso.

La risa de Tony y el que este la besara como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo, le dieron la respuesta.


	13. Xenoglosia

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Me he tardado un montón por mi bloqueo de escritor y lo lamento mucho, espero actualizar mas seguido. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Dicho esto, espero que les guste y los review se agradecen un montón. Por cierto, xenoglosia significa don de lenguas.

Este cap está dedicado a ReadingBooks2018, eres un amor, y si, ¡Al fin están juntos!

* * *

_"Her heart is so big that she doesn't even know how to give up on people, even when they deserve it."_

Según lo que Pepper había dado a entender en más de una ocasión, ella siempre había pensado que salir con Tony iba a ser un desastre.

No lo era.

A veces Tony se la pasaba encerrado en el laboratorio para salir con unos inventos que parecían dignos de Julio Verne, pero ella a veces se la pasaba de misión y misión por lo que no podía dar cartilla. Las idiosincrasias de Tony le parecían más divertidas que otra cosa dado que ella también tenía las suyas, aunque si, por momentos la irritaban, pero estar con Tony lo compensaba. Y con creces.

Amaba su tendencia de darle indicaciones a VIERNES cada vez que descubría que le gustaba algo o que lo odiaba, el cómo podía explicarle todas las cosas que ella no entendía sin hacerla sentir tonta por ello, además en ocasiones inventaba cosas para hacerle la vida más fácil. Adoraba que la abrazaba mientras ella le contaba lo que pasaba en su día y luego se enteraba que él había hecho algo sin decirle para hacérselos más fáciles. Le encantaba que le enviase mensajes de texto con tonterías o cosas que la hacían reír, o como podía escribirle a cualquier hora y él le respondería.

Pero por encima de todo, amaba el amor con el que la miraba cada vez que la veía.

Por eso mismo no entendía porque todos a su alrededor se enfrascaban en decirle que eso tenía una fecha límite. Había escuchado por medio SHIELD que las apuestas corrían y que él iba a arruinarlo, y lo peor era que ni siquiera eran completos desconocidos, había escuchado lo mismo de Tasha y Clint.

Estaba harta, y el que Tony hubiera estado de un humor raro durante la última semana no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Este estaba mirando la botella de whisky como si contuviera todos los secretos de la humanidad. Cuando ella le preguntó, Tony le respondió.

—Cuando Pepper me dejó, ella estaba embarazada.

Admitía honestamente que eso no se lo había esperado. Sintió un nudo en la garganta de pensar que ese era el final de su relación.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé, Steph, quiero cuidarlo o cuidarla más allá de cualquier consideración, y aunque no ha nacido ya lo amo.

Aunque Tony negará cualquier tipo de talento con los niños, ella sabía que él sería un padre excelente porque Tony se negaría a darle a su hijo algo menos que lo mejor de si mismo.

—¿Y Pepper?

—¿Qué pasa con ella? Fuimos amigos antes de salir y seguimos siéndolo cuando terminamos, creo que podemos hacerlo funcionar y que el pobre niño no salga tan mal, custodia compartida o que pase las vacaciones conmigo, eso aún está por verse.

Sintió alivio recorrerla porque él no planeara dejarla y volver con Pepper, sonrió y abrazó a Tony.

—Mientras no la llames Blancanieves o Cenicienta, todo debería estar bien.

Tony le sonrió con adoración y toda la tensión que había entre ellos desapareció como si no hubiera estado en primer lugar.

—Caray, creí que ibas a dejarme. Eres maravillosa, ¿Te lo han dicho?

Ella no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír.


	14. Yactura

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? aquí un nuevo cap y ya me está entrando melancolía porque no falta mucho para que se acabe, pero al menos ya tengo un par de ideas más en las que trabajar. Dicho esto, espero que les guste y se animen a escribir un review. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Yactura significa pérdida o daño recibido.

Capítulo dedicado a ReadingBooks2018, jajaja, sip, Steph será una madrastra genial.

Carpe diem.

* * *

**_"Un ángel no es el que te muestra el cielo, tu ángel es el que camina contigo a través del infierno."_**

Steph vio la grabación. Y volvió a verla. Una y otra vez. Hasta que podía repetirla a la perfección en su memoria. Vio a Buck matar a Howard y María. Y no sabía qué hacer.

Sabía que Tony merecía saber la verdad. Pero también, que Buck no había tenido la culpa. Y lo peor es que todo el mundo estaba buscando a Buck, unos para encarcelarlo y otros para matarlo. Y sabía que Tony la ayudaría con Buck, pero de saber la verdad se odiaría por ayudar al asesino de sus padres.

Sin importar lo que eligiera, perdería a alguno de los dos. Y eso la destrozaba. Hasta hizo una lista para ver cuál era la mejor opción. Ninguna lo era. Si elegía a Buck, perdería a Tony. Si elegía a Tony, tendría que mentirle.

Todo el mundo le mentía a Tony.

Ella no lo haría.

Aunque eso significara perderlo.

Ya tomada la resolución, supo que no podría decírselo a la cara. Se largaría a llorar si lo hiciera y complicaría las cosas más de lo necesario. Así que acudió a la segunda mejor y más cobarde opción, dejó una copia de la grabación y garabateó una nota.

_"Tony, sé que cuando veas la grabación vas a odiarme. Pero no podía mentirte y no puedo darle la espalda a Buck tampoco. Te amo, pero él ha sido mi hermano desde que era una niña y es una víctima como lo eres tú. Lo siento muchísimo y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme._

_Con amor, Stephanie"_

Y se fue tras Buck.

Le tomó dos días encontrarlo y para su mala suerte, a los militares les tomó casi el mismo tiempo. Un par de horas después de reunirse, HYDRA o alguna de sus células, quizás SHIELD, los tenían rodeados. Sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que los atraparan.

Temió por Buck, no quería que lo lastimaran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho, y también por Tony, nadie estaría allí para oír sus historias locas o discutir por tonterías. Su corazón se estrujó por ver como sus momentos junto a Tony pasaban por su cabeza, pero no eran de tipo sexual o cosas que llamarían importantes, eran los pequeños momentos cuando hablaban de tonterías o comían pizza y veían películas, o cuando le hacían arrumacos a Morgan. Cuando no eran Stephanie Rogers y Anthony Stark, cuando eran Steph y Tony, dos chicos que se querían. Esos eran los mejores.

Supo que todo estaba acabado cuando vio que atacaban a Buck con algo que parecía como esas lanzas que usaban contra las ballenas.

Hasta que esa lanza fue destruida.

Y una de las armaduras de Tony protegió a Buck.

Escuchó un chillido y vio a Natasha dándole una paliza a algunos soldados, vio a los demás vengadores acabando con el pequeño ejército. Cuando la pelea acabó vio que los demás vengadores se habían llevado los cuerpos. Solo quedaban los tres. Tony, Buck y ella.

Tony se quitó la armadura y le dio un puñetazo a Buck. Ella estaba lista para pararlo pero para su sorpresa, retrocedió. Tony sonrió impenintente y se encogió de hombros.

—No pude resistirme, nena.

Sonrió, sentía ganas de darle un golpe pero también de reírse.

—Tony, ¿Estás enojado?

—Al principio, sí. Él mató a mis padres, pero un rato después lo entendí. Y está bien. La vida siempre ha tenido un retorcido sentido del humor y en esto no sería la excepción. Además no podría mirar a mi hija a la cara si matara a un hombre inocente. Aun así me dan ganas de golpearlo, pero al igual que todo con nosotros, lo superaremos.

Sintió que sus ojos se aguaron y tragó saliva.

—Aunque no me hizo ni la más puñetera gracia que te largaras sola a Siberia, tuve que llamar a todo el mundo para buscarte y sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una niñera que Pepper y VIERNES aprueben —lo escuchó tragar saliva y casi masculló lo siguiente— te extrañé.

Tony volteó a ver a Buck y señaló la salida.

—He hablado con Shuri, hemos estado trabajando en un programa para arreglar el desastre en tu cabeza. Mientras no tengas más arrebatos psicópatas hasta entonces, todo debería estar bien.

Tony la tomó de la mano y salieron rumbo al Queenjet, Buck caminaba detrás suyo. Volteó a verlo y parecía estar bien.

—Él me gusta, punkie —Buck vocalizó.

Sonrió y elevó una plegaria en agradecimiento por los dos hombres de su vida.


	15. Zarco

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que actualicé y es que mi vida era un desastre… as always. Pero bueno, estamos en cuarentena y me dije a mi misma, si no es ahora… no es nunca. Así que aquí vamos.

Espero les guste y los review se agradecen un montón. Zarco significa ojos azul claro. Ya solo falta el capítulo final y espero escribirlo muy pronto.

Carpe diem.

* * *

_"You never forget a person who come to you with a torch in the dark."_

Él había pensado que Loki y ULTRON eran lo peor a lo que podían enfrentarse. Eso hasta que llegó alguien que era capaz de acojonar a Loki y al que Vision no le hacía ni cosquillas.

Thanos.

Habían tenido que sacar aliados incluso entre las piedras, había tenido que dar armas y armaduras a gente que ni siquiera estaba entrenada, como Pepper, y hacer alianzas incomodas como con Loki y Hela, unirse a gente que ni conocían como Carol y los guardianes. Pero al menos habían logrado juntar a un ejército considerable. Todo iba bien, le estaban pateando el trasero al teletubie ese, pero no supo cómo terminó en un portal dimensional en solo sabe Hawking donde y la batalla se convirtió en un uno contra uno.

—Yo soy Thanos.

Thanos estaba por chasquear los dedos cuando Tony, sabiendo lo suicida que era y sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, lo tacleó e impidiendo que usara el guantalete, se lo quitó y chasqueó los dedos eliminando a Thanos y a su ejército.

—Y yo soy Iron Man.

Y como todo poder no se da sin un precio, Tony sintió que se carbonizaba vivo.

Escuchó a VIERNES dar estadísticas alarmada y no faltaba ser un genio para saber que era el fin. Pero al menos todos tendrían la oportunidad de seguir sin él. Steph, Morgan y todos los demás estaban bien y eso era lo que importaba.

No podía quitarse la imagen de la sonrisa de Steph, que iluminaba una habitación mientras le hacía arrumacos a Morgan mientras Pepper dormía agotada. Su bebé era una cosita menuda, con la piel pálida de Pep, pero con sus ojos. Unos preciosos ojos color chocolate que taladraban su mente y lo miraban con la más absoluta adoración.

Si existía a un dios al otro lado, esperaba que le permitiera cuidar y velar por ellas, así fuera desde el otro lado.

Sintió que la inconsciencia le ganaba por momentos y quiso rendirse, porque estaba al borde de la muerte en quién sabe dónde y dudaba seriamente que alguien supiera donde estaba o como llegar antes de que él muriera.

Vio que alguien le retiraba el casco y vio a Steph cubierta de ceniza y con sus ojos azules brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Aunque no lo creas, Anthony Stark, aprendo de mis errores. Ya atravesaste un portal dimensional una vez y eso casi te cuesta la vida; que me aspen si no tuviera un plan de emergencia.

Tony sonrió mientras la inconsciencia le ganó.


	16. Ángel

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Bien, este es el capítulo final y tristemente no hay epilogo. Estoy pensando en algo así que quizás veamos un tipo de especial pero se va a demorar bastante porque tengo varios proyectos en los que estoy trabajando actualmente. Dicho esto, le cogido cariño al AU así que voy a escribir un fanfic ambientado en el mundo moderno en un entorno empresarial; espero se animen a leerlo.

Dicho esto, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado y espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo hacerlo.

_**"El matrimonio no es que prometo amarte hasta que deje de amarte. Es que prometo tomar una decisión consciente de continuar amarte incluso cuando sea difícil porque sé que nadie es perfecto pero tú lo vales".**_

Hoy era un día importante.

Morgan alisó su vestido y resistió la tentación de quitarse la corona de flores que tenía en el cabello, le había prometido a sus papis que se comportaría y que no arruinaría su vestido, ni su peinado. Su mami la había sobornado con todas las fresas que quisiera si no se metía en problemas y ella las adoraba. Además ella sabía que no era su día, ella no era el centro de atención, lo eran ellos.

Vio a Steph usando un vestido enorme y blanco que hizo que se viera como una princesa de cuento, en su opinión se vio mejor que cenicienta en la película, pero caminaba de lado a lado y aparentemente nerviosa, era la primera vez que vio a Steph nerviosa Su tía Peggs, pensamientos de animarla, y sé muy muy guapa en su silla de ruedas con un vestido que era idéntico al suyo y se birlaba tragos de whisky aprovechando que nadie, menos Morgan, la sensación e igual la chocolatina en su canastilla se aseguraba de que no iba a delatarla.

Como no había nada en lo que podría ayudar, salió y se encontró con Nate y se fue a jugar con él, Cooper y Lila los vigilaban para que no se ensuciaran, ni rompieran nada, pese a que ella había prometido solemnemente no hacerlo. Vio a Cassie acercarse a ellos, pero no para vigilarlos, sino que estaba mirando de reojo a Lila como Morgan miraba su chocolatina.

Corretearon hasta el jardín y vio a su mami dando indicaciones de donde ubicar los invitados y la logística, últimamente por los que le decían que no a su mami, nadie le decía que no. Su papi le había asegurado que su mami tenía súper poderes, solo que no eran tan obvios como los de tío Loki, tío Thor o tío Bruce, ella podía hacer milagros. Ella le creyó, porque si no, el hecho que en dos horas el jardín pasara de ser el jardín normal que ella había visto toda su vida y ahora parecía un bosque de fantasía, probaba que él estaba en lo correcto.

Luego fueron al salón de cóctel donde planeaban hacer la fiesta y vio a la tía Tasha intimidando a los de las flores para que los ramos fueron perfectos según las ordenes de su mami, la tía Laura estaba ayudando con los centros de mesa y la pista de baile La tía Laura les hizo un gesto para que jugaran en otra parte y la tía Tasha los alzó y les hizo unos cuantos arrumacos, por qué el señor de las flores lucía tan asustado escapaba a su comprensión.

Fue al salón principal y allí estaba jugando con Nate mientras su papi llegaba.

Vio a su papi entrar con sus amigos y se abrió a abrazarlo, pero tropezó con la alfombra, el tío Buck la atrapó antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. La alzó y la dejó en los brazos de su papi. Su papi lucía súper-feliz y le hizo cosquillas antes de dejarla en el suelo, decirle que la amaba tres mil y reacomodar su corona de flores. Llegó el tío Rhodey y los acomodó a todos en sus posiciones con una precisión que todos llamaban militar.

Se ubicó al lado de la tía Peggs, hizo lo que tardaron meses, llenó su mano de pétalos de rosa y los arrojó.

Ya era el momento.

* * *

Steph estaba estresada, punto.

Y no era por lo que todo el mundo creía. No era porque las cosas estuvieran saliendo mal, de hecho estaban saliendo sorprendentemente bien, sino porque estaba esperando que el otro zapato cayera. Las cosas no solían ir bien siempre.

No creía que alguien podría culparla: cuando al fin no tenía que preocuparse por morir por un ataque de asma, duró cincuenta años congelada en el hielo; cuando al fin se abrió las citas, llegó Brock; cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Tony, pasó por su fase autodestructiva; y cuando finalmente llegó a estar juntos, llegó Thanos.

Gracias a Dios por Stephen y su insolita habilidad de crear portales, y la capacidad intergaláctica de rastreo de Rockett para rastrear coordenadas.

Peggy le estaba dando animo y aunque agradecía la intención, su preocupación no hacía más que aumentar. En cuanto ya se estaba resignando un diazepam llegó Pepper porque ya era la hora.

Vio a Peggy ya Morgan verso preciosas repartiendo flores, a María, Laura, Pepper, Darcy, Jane y Sharon ser las perfectas damas de honor acompañadas de Fury, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Sam y Happy. Rhodey y Tasha eran magníficos como padrinos. Y el que Bucky con una mente rehabilitada la entrega al altar ... hizo la ocasión más especial.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Tony mirándola como si fuera un ángel recién caído del cielo. Todo su miedo y su preocupación desaparecieron.

Por ella, bien podría caerse el mundo a pedazos.

Ese momento era suyo y era perfecto.

Luego de una ceremonia en la que no pudo dejar de llorar como una cría y en la que Tony hizo los votos más bonitos que había escuchado en su vida, era el momento de la celebración.

Mientras bailaban, ella estaba tan pegada a él que escuchaba el latido de su corazón y le encantaba. El hecho que sin proponérselo, lograban coordinarse, ayudaba mucho.

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

Ella sonrió complacida y resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Si? Porque también tengo un obsequio para ti.

Ambos se echaron a reír y en cuanto terminaron de bailar, fueron a una habitación privada e intercambiaron regalos.

El regalo de Tony: un dibujo hecho por Morgan en que estaban los cuatro, Tony, Pepper, Morgan y ella, en el que aparecieron rotulados respectivamente: Papi, Mami, Yo, y Mamá-Steph.

Su regalo: una prueba de embarazo positiva.


End file.
